warriorcatsrpgfandomcom-20200223-history
Hawkflight
Hawkpaw is a pretty golden brown tabby and white she-cat with amber eyes. She is an apprentice of ScratchClan. She's roleplayed by Cinderstar. History Hawkpaw and her brother, Talonpaw, were stolen from their rogue parents by ScratchClan, and since then she's been living in ScratchClan. When she becomes an apprentice, she is given to Coldheart to mentor. She and Coldheart have never gotten along very well. She fights in the battle with SharpClan. The day after the battle, Coldheart is too busy with his new deputy duties to mentor Hawkpaw, so she is told to go on a order patrol with Onefang. Onefang has liked her ever since they were apprentices together, and was being a little pushy. When she told him she'd never love him, he angrily barrels into her, pushing her into a bramble thicket. After he gets off her, Hawkpaw runs off back to camp. Half a moon later, Hawkpaw descovers she's expecting Onefang's kits. Onefang, embaressed by what had happened, suggested they could say a rogue got a hold of her when they'd been on patrol a half moon ago, and she agrees. She later gets in an arguement with Coldheart, who is mad at her for expecting kits. He accused her of never putting much effort into training, when she had. The arguement ends when Coldheart tells her that he's going to ask Clawstar to giver her to another cat to mentor. Hawkpaw runs into the forest, a place where she hopes no cat would come across her and see the tears that aren't accepted in ScratchClan. She miserably realizes she has no friends in the clan, and considers running away. Then Ashpaw, the medicine cat apprentice, comes across her and comforts her. Hawkpaw walks back into the camp, head held high because she's beginning to accept her destiny. Hawkpaw's mentor changes to Willowscar. This is a good choice because Willowscar is kind, caring and has had kits before. For once, Hawkpaw feels she can accept her destiny. Willowscar takes her on patrol, and she tells her mentor about who's kits they really are. Willowscar understands, and promised Hawkpaw that she wouldn't tell any cat, and that she'd always be there for her. Hawkpaw gives birth to three healthy kits, Tinykit, Shadekit and Stormkit. As she's kitting, she worries that one will look like Onefang, seeing as Tinykit looks like her. Stormkit looks a little like Onefang, but Hawkpaw hopes it's enough that Heatherlight doesn't notice. Personallity Hawkpaw doesn't like living in ScratchClan but is too scared to run away. She acts tougher than she really is, when in truth she's got sensitive feelings. Trivia *Her warrior name will be Hawkflight. *She will probably have more litters of kits than just the litter she'll have with Onefang. Quotes : "You thing pushing me into a bramble thicket will make me love you?! I'm heading back to camp." --Hawkpaw to Onefang after he pushes her into the bramble thicket. : "I've been trying by best to train to be a warrior, do you think It's easy to hear that Icekit and Bloodkit will be warriors before me, and that I will be denmates with my kits even after their apprenticed! Do you think this is all my fault! It was a rogue that got a hold of me, and who is the father of my kits! I've had enough of this. You can't push me around like this anymore!"-- Hawkpaw argueing with Coldheart : "I suppose it would be good to let some cat know. These cats are Onefang's. He accedently did this when we were on patrol together, the one where I came back without him. Now no cat can know, even if Onefang and I want that to happen, because it would break Heatherlight's heart, and I don't want to do that. This is my burden to bear." --Hawkpaw to Willowscar on patrol : Family Brother: Talonscar, Living Mate: Onefang (teporarily), Living Daughter: Tinykit, Living 'Son: '''Shadekit, ''Living Category:Cinderstar of ThunderClan's cats Category:She-cat Category:She-cats Category:Apprentice Category:ScratchClan Cat Category:Clan Cats Category:Clan Cat